


Love is (Not) Dead

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time that Stiles is the last person read into a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is (Not) Dead

"Stiles, please. We're all desperate and you're the last person," Scott begged

"What about my dad?" Stiles asked, with a teasing smirk.

He friend shifted from foot to foot and looked to the floor. "We-we asked him and mom before you."

"You fucking bastards. Everyone in the pack knows how I fucking feel about him. Hell, he probably knows how I feel about him; and yet I am the last one asked. That is cold man, so fucking cold."

"It's because you like him that you're last. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you take the stick you are beating the dead horse with and shove it up your ass, you insensitive prick."

"Stiles!"

"I will handle this on my own. _Everyone,_ including you Dad, I know you can hear me, need to fucking leave. Any conversation or the outcome is none of your business, but let me assure you; there will be words about keeping me out of the loop. Because this is the last time, I am the last one read into a situation. If it happens again, I am gone without a damned trace," he warned as he entered into the room where Derek was.

He listened to the sounds and as soon as he stopped hearing shuffling and all of the cars leave, he walked over to the bed.

"You've had an adventure without me and you went to see a witch. I've warned you about them before. I know, Braedon told me that she thought the witch was her friend and it was done as a gag, but man, you have to start trusting me about these things. 

Anyway, she told me about taking you to Jackson and Isaac first. I called her an idiot. Just because you bit them, does not mean you love them. Hell, I doubt you even like Jackson. She warned me she was coming here, but failed to tell me when. I'm sorry. I would have been here straight away if I had known; and I have no idea why they had the parents kiss you. Possibly because they thought you felt a familial love for them.

Yeah, the new pack isn't all that bright and I swear they have a super waxy build up in the ears, because no one listens to me. I'm ranting, I'm sorry. It's just that you are very easy to talk to like this. I think it is the lack of glares and throat rippage, but that is just my opinion.

Anyhow, how did that curse go? I have it here, ah, _You shed tears because love looks dead and beyond your reach, but love is only sleeping. With tear soaked cheeks and a heart full of love, let them know they are loved with a kiss._

I should have remembered the tears part before I got mad. Okay, so you don't know this, but I met your mother when I was a little kid. She came to visit my mom in the hospital, just two days before she died. I got so mad at her, because she asked my mom if she could bite her. I didn't know about werewolves or anything; and I thought she was being mean to my mom, because Jackson bit me on the playground before.

My mom was actually lucid that day and told me that it was a special bite. Then she told your mom it was too late for that. Your mom, oh man, she broke down in tears. She said it wasn't fair. I-I hugged her and told her that no matter what, everything would be okay. That we had to be strong and if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on, well, my shoulders were big enough for that. 

Two days later, I sat alone in my mom's hospital room as she died. A month later, I was in there again watching several of your family members be wheeled in. You know what happened there. The thing I felt terrible about though was thinking that at least my mom wouldn't be alone anymore.

I heard my dad talking about how you and Laura survived, but that Peter was in bad shape. I vowed to keep you company, but the two of you moved away. I know Peter can't remember, but I did visit him as often as I could and I would read stories to him. Maybe he did though, Scott was wearing my red hoodie that night, maybe he thought Scott was me. Who knows.

I had a crush on you for the longest time Derek Hale, but when you left with Braedon, you took my heart with you. I tried to be in love with Malia, but she wasn't you. No one is. I love you," he rambled with tears in his eyes before leaning down and kissing the cold blue lips of the man who stole his heart.

He cried harder when nothing happened. He grasped the lifeless hands and cried like a man who's heart had been irreparably shattered.

"Give me a chance to breathe before you bury me," a voice croaked out above him.

"Derek."

"Of course it's you who manages to wake me up. At least you talked to me before kissing me. Jackson actually offered to blow me. There is something wrong with him."

"If I thought it would have helped, I would have offered. Hi, I missed you." 

Derek smiled and ran a finger down Stiles' jaw line. "As crazy as this sounds, I missed you too. I don't think I can look Scott or your dad in the eyes though. Especially your dad. Stiles, your dad kissed me on the lips and I feel… dirty."

"Well, why don’t you go and wash up, while I fix you something to eat. Then we can catch up. I promise, no more unwanted kisses," he said with a wet laugh.

"Order pizza from Nogati's. Lots of pizza, I missed that place and I am starving."

Stiles could only laugh and smile at the man's retreating back. He had no idea what was ahead for them, but he was excited to find out.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15 or 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Love is Only Sleeping by: The Monkees


End file.
